Hot Water
by Dragon Falls
Summary: "So, let's get you presented for his majesty, shall we? He's very much looking forward to meeting you, Uryu-san." Welcome to the Vandenreich, Uryu. But as Haschwalth takes him to the palace, is Uryu with the Quincy or against them?


**This a one-shot related to recent happenings in the manga about Uryu joining the Vandenreich. It takes place just before manga chapter 543.**

**A little while ago I wrote a story called Buttons based on the new manga arc. I guess this is a continuation of that but you don't have to have read Buttons before reading this. This story is based on the assumption that Haschwalth met Uryu in the world of the living and lured him to the Quincy Shadow Palace.**

**If you aren't up to date with the manga though then you will probably be totally clueless xD**

* * *

"So, let's get you presented for his majesty, shall we? He's very much looking forward to meeting you, Uryu-san."

Haschwalth smiled as he closed the door behind him and Uryu. He didn't smile easily, but smiling was a way to win a person's trust. And he had to win Uryu's trust. The boy had been wary when Haschwalth approached him in the world of the living and invited him to the Vandenreich. Yes, Haschwalth had succeeded in phase one by bringing Uryu in, but now came the real challenge of keeping him here. That was what Ywach-sama wished for so it was what Haschwalth would do, no matter how much he had to smile.

He'd brought Uryu into the barracks by one of the back entrances to avoid meeting any of the other Sternritter. Everyone in the Vandenreich had their own room, but the top twelve Quincies had separate apartments comprising several rooms. Some of the Quincies, like Bambietta, had their friends sharing with them, but Haschwald had only one attendant because he preferred the peace and quiet. The others knew not to bother him here. Bazz B had tried once...

_"Come join the rest of us you stuck up, pale bastard!"_

Bazz B wouldn't be making _that_ mistake again. Haschwalth had better things to do than associate with rabble who were more interested in pummelling things than considering the true meaning of being a Quincy.

"You sew..." said Uryu. Haschwalth watched the boy's eyes sweeping the white room, taking in the sewing table at the far end where there was a neatly folded pile of fabric and a dressmaker's dummy.

"Quincies take pride in making their own clothes," said Haschwalth. "Some are better at it than others. We have a department that takes care of these things but I prefer to make my own. It's soothing sometimes to have nothing to concentrate on but the flow of thread."

Uryu didn't say anything. He hadn't said much since arriving. Some would have put it down to shock, but Haschwalth suspected that things like that passed quickly for Uryu. This boy was simply quietly watching and analysing everything, including Haschwalth. It was a good attitude. Haschwalth preferred people who had some thought behind their actions, but it was also troubling.

_The reason you are analysing everything here is because you are preparing to help Kurosaki Ichigo at the opportune moment._

But providing the connection with Kurosaki Ichigo could be severed (and it would be. Haschwalth would see to that), this boy would be incredibly valuable. The last thing the Vandereich needed was another Bazz B. Haschwalth wasn't one for babysitting but this boy's company would be more than tolerable, if a little exhausting since Haschwalth had to mind everything he said in case Uryu analysed too much.

The others would not warm to him though. The majority prized brawn over brains. Uryu needed toughening up before facing them. They'd eat him alive at the moment.

Especially Bambietta. Haschwalth would be _very_ careful to keep her and Uryu apart...

(Stupid girl was going to get her limbs torn off when Ywach discovered her behaviour.)

Haschwalth pulled the chair out from the dressing table. "Uryu-san, sit here. I must apologise. Since we came straight here you haven't had time to change. You were fighting Hollows when I found you and it's awful isn't it when the smell of them sticks to your clothes and hair?"

Uryu paused as he brushed his fingers lightly against his hair. He was a proud boy; so proud that he seemed to think that sitting was a sign of weakness. Haschwalth couldn't be bothered to argue over such trivial things. This boy was going to be difficult enough to handle as it was so Haschwalth had to get the basics drilled into him quickly. Firstly, if he was told to sit he had to do so.

Still smiling, Haschwalth pressed his hands on Uryu's shoulders and guided him to the chair. The touch was light enough to not be threatening or pushy, but firm and smooth enough to move Uryu to the desired location. Even so, he felt Uryu tense and knew immediately that he didn't like being touched.

But as difficult as Haschwalth knew this boy would be, his intelligence would work in Haschwalth's favour for the moment. Uryu was the patient kind to wait and see and analyse rather than act on instinct or dislike. So even if he didn't like the touch he would submit to it rather than show any sign of aggression that might upset his host.

Because the manipulation was working both ways. Ywach had his reasons for wanting Uryu in the Vandenreich, but Uryu too had his own reasons for agreeing.

Information.

_Ah, I've brought a spy straight into our midst, _mused Haschwalth. Both he and Ywach had known that would be the case since his attachment and dedication to Kurosaki Ichigo had been clear from surveillance.

_But we can offer you something that Kurosaki Ichigo and the others cannot: the opportunity to learn more about who and what you are. You love being a Quincy. You'll come over to us because it will be too difficult not to._

There were several factors that tilted the situation in Haschwalth's favour. Firstly, Uryu was in unfamiliar surroundings and no matter how calm he behaved there was a lot for him to take in. Haschwalth had to take advantage of that before Uryu had time to figure everything out. If this boy worked it out he would start to plot and that would be dangerous.

Ywach had been watching this boy ever since the Selection nine years ago. As soon as it had been time to begin the counterattack against the Shinigami, Ywach had sent various Arrancar Quincies to keep an eye on Uryu from a distance. The surveillance had been particularly critical after Kurosaki Ichigo and the others had left for Hueco Mundo.

_None of them have made contact with you though. You haven't been given any orders or information._

Which left him wide open for Ywach and Haschwalth, although it didn't change the fact that Uryu would become a spy now that he was here. He was loyal to Kurosaki Ichigo, but everything he was doing now seemed to be of his own accord.

And loyalties could be changed.

_This whole series of events has caught you off guard. Learning the technique to get into our domain so quickly was also taxing for you since it required a lot of concentration. I've also told you that Kurosaki Ichigo and the Shinigami have been fighting against the Quincies and you'll feel betrayed because he hasn't told you himself. _

Uryu had been fighting Hollows when Haschwalth approached him in the world of the living. It had been difficult to get Uryu to trust him but cautiously the boy had agreed to accompany him to find out a little bit more about the Quincies and how Ichigo was involved. Haschwalth had been cagey with the information, sensing that Uryu would perhaps not approve of the slaughter in Soul Society. In reality, it wasn't something Haschwalth approved of either but with all the information he had about Ywach, the Soul King and everything else that was afoot he knew it was the best course of action.

He had, however, told Uryu a bit about Kurosaki Ichigo's battle with Quilge Opie in Hueco Mundo. With Quilge dead, it would tilt Uryu's sympathy towards the Vandenreich.

_Oh, and Uryu-kun? Did I mention that Kurosaki Ichigo was aware that the individual who appeared in his bedroom was a Quincy?_

Haschwalth knew Ichigo hadn't told Uryu about that... he'd have to casually slip that into the conversation too...

_Forget about Kurosaki Ichigo, Uryu-kun._

Haschwalth smiled as he sat on the edge of the dressing table. It was interesting to watch Uryu's calm reaction to his surroundings. Eyes methodically taking in every corner and detail of the room. Ears listening intently to anything Haschwalth said. And while Uryu was doing that Haschwalth took a good look at him. He was very pale and there were dark circles beneath his eyes that betrayed his physical fatigue.

_Bit of a wreck actually, Uryu-kun._

Ywach would be disappointed.

"Our King wishes to meet you, Uryu-san," said Haschwalth. "That's why I wanted you to come here. Ywach-sama, is more than a King. He was the first Quincy and all of us are connected to him. He has lived for over a thousand years and he can seem a little intimidating at first, but he only wishes for us Quincies to have a better life. He thinks of all of us as his sons and daughters since his blood runs through every Quincy. He was defeated in battle by the Shinigami, but are you familiar with the kaiser gesang?"

"The Sealed King of the Quincy whose heart began beating again after nine centuries... whose reason and intelligence then followed nine decades later... and whose strength came back nine years after that."

"It was nine years ago that his majesty regained his power," said Haschwalth.

Uryu paused and Haschwalth knew he was suddenly thinking about something. Analysing.

_Your mother was killed in the Selection wasn't she? _

Haschwalth may have given him too much information because it seemed that Uryu was already connecting some of the dots.

"This majesty you speak of is the Sealed King?" said Uryu.

"Yes. After he was defeated, the surviving Quincies returned to the world of the living, but the Shinigami followed. Many Quincies were killed. Those who wanted to live were told by the Shinigami not to use their abilities. At the same time, the Shinigami failed to appear any time Hollows attacked a Quincy. We understand why the Shinigami opposed our way of doing things, but their cruelty was wrong. I know that their harsh attitude continued even after many fled to the Vandereich. I've heard about some terrible experiments that were conducted in Soul Society."

_You know about them, don't you Uryu-kun? The experiments conducted by Squad Thirteen..._

Change the subject and pull Uryu away from thoughts of his mother and suspicion of Ywach... And it worked. Uryu's hand suddenly clenched against the side of his leg, scrunching the fabric of his white trousers tightly. Such a calm boy most of the time but anger could get the better of him... Haschwalth liked the way his eyes hardened. Ywach would love it even more. Calmness was valuable but it was too weak when paired with kindness to be of any use in battle.

_That look is much more beneficial..._

"His majesty will be able to tell you everything, Uryu-san. He does insist on some formality though. He's been watching you for so long and I think it would please him if we had you looking your best. I have a private bathroom you can use, if you like. It's been a long evening for you and hot water will help you to gather your thoughts. You can take the time to order the questions you'd like to ask. I think there must be many."

"I..."

_Ah, you're giving yourself away, Uryu-kun, by hesitating like that._

But hesitation was good. Nervousness was good.

_Because it makes you easier to ensnare. _

Uryu stared at the floor. His hand clenched harder and Haschwalth had a feeling he was frustrated that he didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about asking everything now," said Haschwalth. "I imagine coming here with the technique I showed you has made you a little tired. It's all right to relax and to rid yourself of that Hollow stench. You're safe here. I'm relieved to have found you before the Shinigami called you to Soul Society."

"You make me sound like a dog. I do not answer to the Shinigami or Soul Society, whether they call or not!"

_Don't you dare talk to me like that._

But certainly he adored those blue eyes looking like that... There was something satisfying about seeing perfect calmness suddenly snap.

"I didn't mean to insult you, Uryu-san. I know you're not allied with the Shinigami and it relieves me to hear that you wouldn't answer their calls anyway."

"Are you at war with the Shinigami? I heard that an unknown group attacked Soul Society and slaughtered hundreds within minutes."

"Yes. That was us."

"I can't condone an unprovoked attack! Why did you attack? Why now?"

"Now was the perfect moment."

_Uryu-kun, you haven't worked it out yet. We needed you. We were waiting for you to grow up. His majesty has high hopes for you because you survived the Selection._

It was bad enough that he was only seventeen. As if either Haschwalth or Ywach would have wanted to deal with anything younger...

Uryu wanted to say more, but of course he couldn't because Haschwalth knew he was still being mindful of his words since it would do a spy no good to be kicked out of the Vandenreich. Haschwalth almost felt sorry for him and since he was so unaccustomed to such an emotion he wasn't sure what to do with it. Uryu must have longed for other Quincies.

_And now he thinks we're a bunch of senseless murderers._

Haschwalth didn't like that thought. He had his own pride of a Quincy. Stupid boy for not understanding... blue eyes fractured with desperation that Haschwalth knew weren't typical for Uryu.

_Such a child..._

He had a lot of promise, but he also had a lot to learn. He was calm most of the time but when emotions bubbled up it seemed that Uryu wasn't as in control as he acted. On the positive side, it seemed that he was letting his guard down a little by revealing this part of himself in front of Haschwalth. Uryu was the type who remained cold and detached in the face of enemies. Haschwalth suspected he didn't show many what Ishida Uryu was really like.

Crossing the room, Haschwalth opened a cupboard and folded up several towels and a white yukata. Gently he ran his hands across the fabric to manipulate the reishi to make it feel softer. In the Vandenreich where everything was made of reishi, anything was possible and there was almost no limit to a Quincy's power.

"There is a lot you don't understand about the Quincy and the Shinigami, Uryu-san. It will become clear soon, but you're right. The troops we sent in were inexperienced and there are better ways than aggression. Perhaps you can help us with that. We've been cowering in this hiding place for so long and our attitudes towards the Shinigami are far from peaceful. They almost wiped us all out and certainly all the pure blood Quincies are gone from the world of the living."

"I have noticed."

He was still being cautious._ Your father is a pure-blood Quincy but you won't tell me about him, will you?_

And Haschwalth was very interested in him since he had been completely impossible for any of the Hunting or Surveillance teams to trace, although they knew he was alive.

"Whatever the Shinigami have done to the Quincy, a mass slaughter is not the right path," said Uryu.

"You are very interesting, Uryu-san. You see both sides and his majesty will like that. His only desire is for peace and it is unfortunate that after so many years we have still not achieved that. The bathroom is through that door on your right. Get rid of that Hollow smell and relax for a little while."

Haschwalth placed the towels and yukata on the dressing table in front of Uryu. Uryu stared and Haschwalth sensed him considering his options: the benefits of submission from the point of view of his own intentions, the price of submission and the desire to be a mutinous child because he didn't like what he was hearing.

_Aggression and demons hiding beneath a calm surface. Eyes that repress everything to avoid showing weakness, no matter how hard it is to contain._

Just like Haschwalth.

"I know it doesn't make sense, Uryu-san. His majesty will be able to answer everything and then you can think it over and tell us what you think is right and wrong. There is a reason for everything. Sometimes Kings are cruel and sometimes they are kind. But in reality everyone is both. And that is the best kind of King. You seem like a kind boy, but perhaps you have done cruel things on some occasions? And I think you're intelligent enough to realise that both are essential."

Uryu stared at the towels. His hand was still clenched against his trousers. Still angry, although his eyes were glassy and emotionless. Because that calmness reminded Haschwalth of himself, he suspected Uryu was fighting not to throw the towels all over the floor. Not that it would achieve anything, of course, but sometimes anger brought out such trivial desires. Uryu wasn't the type to like submitting; he was far too proud, whilst also smart enough to see why it was the best choice.

_Well then, Uryu-kun?_

Haschwalth felt a bit like an annoyed parent coexing a spoilt child to have a wash. Because really, this boy stank of Hollow and it was a matter of course that he should be well presented for Ywach. Haschwalth never failed. Indeed, he exceeded expectations. When Uryu was brought before Ywach, he'd already be a member of the Vandenreich. It would please Ywach to see Uryu in that uniform.

Slowly Uryu touched the towel and Haschwalth noted the way the pressed his fingers deep into the fluffiness. Soft towels eased everything; little things that can be used to lull someone.

"Uryu-san, everything here is made of reishi so it can be manipulated. If you need anything you can bend it to your will. I think that may be a little out of your understanding for now, but I'll show you later if you want. If you have any problems with the temperature of the bathwater then call my attendant. She's waiting just outside."

"Haschwalth-san?"

"Yes, Uryu-san?"

Uryu smiled as he took hold of the towels. And yet Haschwalth knew he wasn't smiling at all. "Thank you."

"I'll be back in an hour or so," said Haschwalth.

Leaving the room, Haschwalth paused for a moment. _Difficult, difficult boy. Over-analysing everything. Watching everything. Doing as he was told with such a calm facade merely because it worked to his advantage._

And yet it only made him more brilliant. Haschwalth pressed his hand against his lips. He'd known that boy was something special when he'd seen him in the world of the living. The way he moved... the way he carefully considered and planned everything, even when it meant surrendering pride. He'd give up everything if necessary.

_He has to join us._

Haschwalth would give up everything himself to make that happen because this boy would win the war. He was too brilliant not to.

"Haschwalth-sama?"

Haschwalth's attendant was standing quietly by the door that led out of the apartment. Of course she didn't ask questions because she wasn't the type to speak out of place, but Haschwalth could sense her worry. She worried about him a lot.

"He is someone his majesty asked me to bring into the Vandenreich," said Haschwalth. "I trust you to keep quiet about this. His majesty's wish is that nobody else is to know about him for now, including the Sternritter. His name is Ishida Uryu and he will be a powerful comrade for us all. However, he is not to be trusted. I need to inform his majesty. Do not allow him to leave in the meantime. I do not think he will try, but either way you will have no problem handling him at present. He is not as accustomed to the reishi here as you are."

"Of course, Haschwalth-sama."

She wouldn't need to intervene though because Uryu wouldn't try to leave. He was far too clever for that. Uryu was the type who found a way to turn everything to his advantage. For the moment, he would be quiet and watchful, analysing his surroundings and taking advantage of this opportunity to learn everything about the Vandenreich.

* * *

Haschwalth purposefully took his time as he headed over to Ywach's palace. Uryu needed time to think and soak in the hot water. It would help him feel at ease.

Also, Haschwalth was pretty sure Uryu would take the opportunity to carefully search through the room. It wasn't exactly a pleasant thought to know someone would be snooping around your belongings, but Haschwalth had already prepared in advance by tidying up anything too personal. There wasn't really anything incriminating for Uryu to find anyway. Haschwalth liked to read and he liked to sew. He didn't have any dubious hobbies like As Nodt or any of the others. Finding nothing suspicious should help Uryu to feel better.

"Your majesty, I will be bringing Ishida Uryu to you shortly. I apologise for the delay," said Haschwalth as he reached Ywach's chamber.

Ywach looked up from the scrolls he was studying, his face creasing into a triumphant smile. "Excellent. Was he difficult?"

"He has an analytical mind. Even if you choose your words carefully he will know that you have done so. You should be mindful of what you to say to him in case he over analyses."

"And is he what I expected?"

"I believe you will be pleased with him, although he is still a boy."

"Boys grow up quickly, Haschwalth. I have waited years for this boy to grow up and now finally we can claim him. And Kurosaki Ichigo will be next. Uryu will be essential in that regard."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

When Haschwalth returned to his apartment, his attendant confirmed that Uryu hadn't tried to leave. Haschwalth knocked on the door. "Uryu-san, is it all right for me to enter? You are dressed?"

_And finished rummaging?_

"Yes," Uryu called.

Uryu was sat at the dressing table wearing the white yukata and ruffling his raven hair with the towel. He looked better; pink from the heat of the bath water and the smell of Hollow had been replaced by vanilla soap. He'd been almost motionless earlier but seeing him drying his hair Haschwalth felt as if some of the tension had dissipated. He glanced around the room. Just as he'd expected, Uryu had left no evidence that he'd looked at anything.

"Feeling better?" said Haschwalth.

"I don't like the reiatsu of Hollow clinging to me. Yes, thank you."

Moving to the corner of the room, Haschwalth prepared two cups of tea, all the time watching Uryu as he combed his hair loosely with his fingers and then used a corner of the yukata to polish the steam from his glasses.

Haschwalth place one of the warm mugs of tea in front of Uryu. "You can't eat here but Quincies can feed off of reishi. It's easier if we make it into something like this."

Uryu slid his glasses onto his face. "I'm fine."

_Cautious as always. _

Haschwalth tilted his head. "Do you think I'm trying to poison you, Uryu-san?"

"Don't take it personally, Haschwalth-san. I don't trust many people."

Haschwalth laughed. The sound caught him by surprise because he wasn't the type to laugh. "You're so honest! Well, I didn't expect you to trust me. I came out of nowhere, afterall. I don't trust you either."

Hot water and the towels had done the trick. Uryu's guard was lowered. Before the bath, he would have declined the tea without an explanation, but now he was opening up, and also showing his own surprise because there was definitely an emotion there at Haschwalth's words. "You don't trust me?" said Uryu.

He still wasn't giving much away, but Haschwalth suspected he might have been disappointed. What a peculiar situation. Uryu didn't seem to know whether to spy or embrace everything before him.

_Good._

Haschwalth was making progress then at chipping away at this boy. He smiled. "Don't look at me like that. I don't trust many people. None of us here do really. The world hasn't been kind to us. I know that you've associated with the Shinigami before and your friend killed one of our comrades. We weren't sure whether to bring you here. If the Shinigami find us, there is nowhere else for us to go."

For the first time since arriving, Uryu's eyes stared straight at him. Haschwalth met the gaze. A perfect understanding.

_We don't trust one another. Are you here to learn about the Quincy? Or are you placing yourself here in order to aid Kurosaki Ichigo when the time comes?Do you even know, Uryu-kun?_

It was going to be up to Haschwalth to ensure that Uryu make the right decision when he next came face to face with Kurosaki Ichigo.

Because these two boys would face one another. That was Ywach's wish.

"If you don't trust me, why did you show me how to enter the Vandenreich?" said Uryu quietly.

"Because you're a Quincy. I don't mean to sound threatening but there is one of you and many of us. If you don't trust us then why did you come? You're in a far more vulnerable position. You are very, very talented, but this is an unknown place and I think some of our abilities will be a surprise to you too."

Uryu paused as he folded his hands neatly on top of the towel. "You're a Quincy."

_You're weakening, Uryu-kun._

"It'll take time for us to trust one another," said Haschwalth. "And you must feel stuck in the middle. The battle between Quilge Opie and Kurosaki Ichigo in Hueco Mundo shouldn't have happened. Quilge was a difficult man and I know he will have provoked your friend. You don't have to take sides, but we want you to know about us. It's not my place, but his majesty will tell you some things about Quincies that you probably don't know. We're not just humans with special abilities. There is a meaning in our existence. It will all become clear when you meet his majesty. In the meantime, is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

"Why did Kurosaki kill Quilge Opie?"

"Because Quilge Opie was trying to kill him. He was Captain of our Hollow Hunting Squad. His job was to make sure that Hollows never found us. Recently, we despatched him to Hueco Mundo to clear Hollows out of an area so that we'd have somewhere other than the Vandereich if we ever needed it. Kurosaki Ichigo engaged him because he wanted to protect Hollows."

Uryu was quiet. Haschwalth watched the boys glassy eyes, emotionless but dissecting every word very carefully. "Hollows that stay in Hueco Mundo are no threat," said Uryu finally.

"Hollows are poison to Quincies and they will always be our enemies. Hollows have murdered Quincies from the moment we came into existence. You seem to be a kind boy, but pitying Hollows may be a step too far."

Uryu stared at the white carpet. "Perhaps, but going to Huco Mundo looking for trouble is not peace. It doesn't feel as if Hollows could enter this place easily. Where are we? The reishi density is similar to Soul Society."

"Correct. This is Soul Society. Or more specifically, the shadows of Soul Society. When we lost the war, the Quincies retreated back to the world of the living, but between Hollows and Shinigami there was no peace. Trying to live in Hueco Mundo would have been suicide, but then we discovered that we could hide in Soul Society by manipulating reishi. Of course, after living here for so long we are no longer among the living and we can only return to the living world for brief amounts of time, but this is a peaceful place and the reishi makes it easy for us to survive. It is shameful to have to hide in such a way but there was nowhere else to go. Soul Society would not allow for our existence."

"It is unfortunate, but our powers affect the world."

"Why is that? Everything has a meaning, Uryu-san. Do you think Soul Society and the Shinigami are benevolent?"

"I believe some Shinigami want to believe that but I don't think it's the case."

"This is a complicated matter. It involves everything; the real world, everyone in it, the afterlife, souls and the Soul King. The Soul King is not a benevolent lifeform. The Shinigami serve it, but they do not understand what it really is. Do you know anything about the Soul King?"

"Not really. The Soul King doesn't feature in Quincy folklore. I don't know much about the Sealed King either beyond poems and legends. You serve him and you seem dedicated to him, but I also feel that you place him on a pedestal far above you."

"He is the king. Of course he is far above us. I told you that he maintains a sense of formality. He has lived for many years and his values and traditions are very important to him, but above all he only wishes for the wellbeing of Quincies. He lives in a separate palace since he likes us to live our own lives without feeling as if he is constantly watching us. I'll take you there when you're ready."

Uryu went quiet again. His blue eyes were fixed on the carpet and yet Haschwalth sensed he was seeing a million different things as he processed everything.

_I'd love to know what you suspect at this point, but of course you won't tell me._

Slowly Uryu started rubbing his hair with the towel again. Haschwalth watched the water droplets sliding down Uryu's face. He was still thinking; Haschwalth could tell, and he felt as if could drown in those eyes and all the information inside of them.

"Here." Haschwalth passed Uryu a comb, watching as Uryu used it to sweep the hair back from his forehead before reparting it. "Uryu-san, do you know how to dry your hair using reishi?"

"Reishi?"

"Everything is made of reishi here, including the water. You don't need to have wet hair. Give me your hand."

Even after the bath, Uryu's hand still seemed pale and cold, and once again Haschwalth felt his distaste for people touching him, but he didn't resist. _Curious, Uryu-kun?_

Haschwalth guided his hand to Uryu's wet hair. "Feel the dampness with your fingers and concentrate in the same way that you form your bow or use any other reishi technique. Concentrate, and turn the reishi water droplets clinging to you into air. I'll help you a little..."

Haschwalth had spent his entire life in the Vandenreich so he could manipulate the reishi of most things without even thinking about it, although it was harder to do it slowly like this. Still holding Uryu's hand, he ran both of their fingers through a small part of Uryu's hair. Haschwalth carefully dissipated some of the water by initiating the reishi transformation, which would make it easier for Uryu. He watched as Uryu closed his eyes while gently rubbing the hair between his fingers.

Uryu let out a slight breathe as he finally managed to do it. "It's dry..." His blue eyes widened. "I didn't know you could use reishi like this." He ran his fingers through another part of his hair and Haschwalth could see him concentrating hard. After several moments, the hair was still wet.

Haschwalth laughed. "You have really good control, but it's still difficult and it'll take a while to master. It's something for you to think about while you're here though. Let me finish for you. It's not often I get to play with someone else's hair..."

It wasn't often Haschwalth revealed things about himself either, but it was harmless enough and actually he might have been dying to get his hands on this boy from the moment he'd first seen him and he couldn't resist. Haschwalth liked sewing and he liked reading. And he also liked hair.

He was caught off guard when there was a slight chuckle from Uryu. Haschwalth eyed the mirror. Uryu was smiling. It was so small that it was hardly there at all, but it was more genuine than any other facial expression that Haschwalth had seen from him so far.

_You like it here..._

Manipulation... doubt and trust... analysing one another... if only for a few seconds they were suddenly both forgetting about it.

"Don't do anything weird," said Uryu. "If you reach for the scissors then all of that mistrust will be justified as we end up duelling."

Another laugh from Haschwalth. "I won't cut it. Don't worry. It suits you as is. You'll find out soon that there are some bizarre hairstyles among the Sternritter. Some have peculiar ideas about fashion too. You wouldn't believe the way some of them modify their uniforms..."

"Can I meet the others after I've seen his majesty?"

"Yes, though I'd rather introduce you slowly. I don't want to scare you off. They can be a noisy bunch."

As he dried Uryu's hair with his fingers, he told him about the way the Vandereich was divided up into officers and the Sternritter. "Some are quiet and some are noisy. Stay away from Bambietta. She likes to toy with new boys shall we say and you have to be firm with her or she'll walk right over you."

Uryu went bright red.

_Still such a boy..._

It was almost adorable. Now that Haschwalth ever found anything adorable...

_But it's not often we have innocence like this in the Vandenreich. _

"As Nodt is very quiet but he likes to intimidate others and he can be rather dreary. Don't get on the wrong side of him though because he has a unique ability that will give you nightmares for weeks. Also, watch out for Bazz B. He has a somewhat fiery personality and tends to act before thinking. He always charges in without thinking."

"Sounds like someone I know..." said Uryu softly. "Is he-ow!"

"Sorry." Haschwalth hadn't meant to pull on his hair but somehow it had happened. "I'm done now and you're. You look a little less messy-"

"I wasn't messy! I always make sure I'm neat and tidy! That's important for a Quincy."

"You were very messy, Uryu-san, but we'll forgive you since you were battling Hollows and I did drag you straight here without letting you catch your breath. Hmmm, your clothes probably still reek of Hollow and you had blood stains on them. You shouldn't greet a king with bloodstained clothes. I can easily make you something new. It's easy to make things here using reishi and there's a trick to it to make sure that they don't dissipate in the real world where there isn't so much reishi to hold things together."

"I'd like to learn that," said Uryu. He tangled his hair around his finger and Haschwalth could sense him concentrating on the reishi, trying to work out what else he could do.

Haschwalth eyed him. he looked much better than when he'd arrived and he certainly seemed much less suspicious. Haschwalth was a little more confident too in that he might, _might_, just be able to prise him from Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Time to push forward a little more..._

"We need something for you to greet his majesty in. It takes time though to make something new, but we're about the same height. You have a lighter build I think but it won't be a bad fit." Crossing the room, Haschwalth opened a wardrobe. he let a slight breath out as he lightly pulled a uniform from a coat hanger. "Would you like to try this? We changed the design earlier in the year. This is the latest one."

"Are you trying to make me join your army?"

Ah, of course he'd cotton on immediately. He was staring at Haschwalth with those piercing blue eyes and Haschwalth couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Truth be told, I'd like you to feel that you have a place here with the rest of us," said Haschwalth. "It's up to you what you decide to do after speaking with his majesty and learning more about us though."

Uryu's eyes lowered. Haschwalth didn't know him well enough to know what it meant so he could only wondered about it. Maybe Uryu was thinking about what he wanted. And what was for the best.

_And how you balance the two..._

And as much as Haschwalth wanted him not to he knew that Uryu was still thinking about Kurosaki Ichigo.

Perhaps Haschwalth could use that.

"Ah, Uryu-san, I apologise. I think I'm being a bit too forward. It's been such a long evening for you. Maybe I should take you back home."

Uryu looked up quickly. "I'm fine."

_Whether you want to be here or not, whether you want to join us not, your primary consideration is what is best for Kurosaki Ichigo. The biggest benefit you can be to him right now is to infiltrate his enemies. _

For that reason alone, Uryu wouldn't leave. And he'd do whatever Haschwalth and Ywach wanted.

Haschwalth would rather Uryu stayed because he wanted to be loyal to the Vandenreich, but in the meantime he'd settle for him being a spy since either way it meant Uryu would stay. Haschwalth could work on the loyalty later.

"I am pushing you though," said Haschwalth. "There is so much for you to take in."

"I do like the uniform," said Uryu, "and I am a Quincy so I'd like to know more. You talk about taking sides, but I've never been on the same side as the Shinigami. My loyalty is always with the Quincies, although like I said I cannot condone some of your methods."

He sounded quiet. Genuine. Like Haschwalth, Uryu seemed to choose his words carefully and remain silent when necessary. He did those things because he didn't like lying. He had a Quincy's pride.

_Unlike so many others in the Vandenreich._

Uryu wanted to be here. Slowly he stretched his fingers out and pressed them against the white tunic that Haschwalth held.

_You love being a Quincy. You are proud of it._

And he had so many old Quincy traditions about him; he was the type to take pride in what he wore and he loved to sew. Haschwalth liked to sew too but many of the others cast it aside as a time-consuming nuisance.

_Please forget about Kurosaki Ichigo..._

Because Haschwalth had to keep him here. And Uryu would never stay while his mind was on someone else.

"Are you sure I can wear this? It's yours?" said Uryu finally.

Haschwalth felt himself laugh. It seemed to happen a lot around this boy. "Of course it's all right! Why don't you change in the bathroom?"

_One step closer... we almost have you... And his majesty will be so pleased to see you like this, Uryu-kun._

Uryu changed in the bathroom and Haschwalth smiled as he returned; a pale and skinny boy had been transformed by a uniform. He looked older. More serious.

"It's a little big..." said Uryu.

"No, it fits you fine." _Fusspot._ "I have a wonderful belt you can borrow though. His majesty gave it to me." Haschwalth slipped the white leather belt around Uryu's waist and lightly did up the buckle. Next, he opened one of the drawers in the dressing table. "Now, these gold pins will keep your collar in place. Some of the Quincies add personal touches to their uniforms too, like brooches and other bits and pieces. You're very proud of being a Quincy so how about this." Haschwald held out a star-shaped badge.

"I've seen one of those. I think my grandfather had one..."

_I know._

"It was an essential finishing touch to older Quincy uniforms. Some in the Vandenreich don't like outdated traditions like that. It's nice to find someone who does. You can wear it for now. If you like the uniform, maybe you'll decide to make your own and you can customise it how you like. But no heart-shaped belts. They just don't suit."

"Heart-shaped belts...?"

"I don't think I have to worry about you and that. Now, finally..." Haschwalth pulled something else from his wardrobe.

"A cape..."

Hot water, fluffy towels and a cape. Why bother with anything complicated when those factors alone were enough to weaken Uryu's eyes like that?

Haschwalth had known from surveillance that Uryu liked capes. The fact that Uryu was so attached to traditional Quincy clothing was his undoing. Simple things that could be used to make someone smile and feel more at ease.

"A circle cape," said Uryu. He turned it over in his hands. "There's no seam. It's hard to find fabric wide enough to make something like this..."

_I should have just given you the cape to begin with..._

"I told you, Uryu-san; we make everything from reishi so we can do whatever we want," said Haschwalth. Standing behind Uryu, he wrapped his arms around him as he placed the cape over his shoulders. "I'll show you, if you like, when we get back from greeting his majesty. We have a sewing room too. Quincies are very proud of their clothes. The cape goes on like this and it hooks onto your shoulders. If it gets caught in battle it rips off so you don't get trapped. And because of it's size it's likely to billow up and confuse the enemy when it pulls off. It's a good moment to attack."

"Thank you."

"It's quite heavy and more for external or formal wear. You don't have to wear it all the time." As Haschwalth finished fastening the cape and drew his arms back, he felt Uryu take a deep breath. Haschwalth glanced at his face. It was still pink from the bathwater, but gradually the paleness was returning. Uryu was also staring at the floor again.

_Thinking again..._

Uryu didn't look the type, but Haschwalth suspected he was a worrier.

"Uryu-san, are you nervous about meeting his majesty? Don't be. Remember, I'm happy to take you back home at any time you choose."

Their blue eyes met as Uryu stared straight at Haschwalth. "Haschwalth-san, despite all of this I do understand the situation. I won't be going home, will I?"

_Clever boy._

Maybe it was the way those blue eyes looked at him. For some reason Haschwalth leaned forward and cupped Uryu's chin. "Sorry."

* * *

"Are you back, Haschwalth?" Ywach was waiting in the throne room as Haschwalth entered. "And the subject?"

"Right this way," said Haschwalth. He gestured for Uryu to follow him.

Ywach smiled. Once again, Haschwalth had not failed and sensing that Ywach was so pleased made up for the empty silence that had filled the air as he'd led Uryu to the palace.

"Glad you could join us, Ishida Uryu. My son," said Ywach. "Haschwalth, you may leave. First thing in the morning, gather the sternritter. I must speak with Uryu and then I have an announcement to make to you all."

Haswalth bowed. "Of course, your majesty."

"Also, have a room prepared for Uryu in my palace."

Haschwalth paused. He had more than earned the right to question Ywach and to give his opinion, but he rarely did unless he felt that it was truly needed. Ywach seemed to respect him for that. Haschwalth's eyes darted briefly to Uryu, knowing that simply wanting to keep him was not a good enough reason.

"He is better here," said Ywach, as if reading his mind.

Of course, Ywach understood the danger of inviting one of Kurosaki Ichigo's closest allies into their palace. No doubt he wanted to keep an eye on him personally.

So why did Haschwald feel so frozen? He remembered Uryu rubbing the thick towel over his damp hair. Haschwalth pressing his hand against Uryu's as he showed him how to dry his hair... And the slight smile that had shadowed his lips as Haschwalth dried it for him.

And it would be lonely in this palace. Although perhaps that psychological aspect was being factored in by Ywach. Haschwalth bowed. Ywach was always right. "As you wish, your majesty. I'll see to it that a room is prepared immediately."

Uryu opened his mouth but then closed it. The decision to speak and then remain silent seemed to happen so quickly that Haschwalth wasn't sure he'd seen it at all.

_I'm sorry, Uryu-kun. This was his majesty's order. If he does not wish for you to leave then you will remain here. If he wishes for you to fight Kurosaki Ichigo then it will happen._

Haschwalth would do the same in his place. Ywach wouldn't live forever and it was likely that Haschwalth would be his successor. He had to be cruel sometimes.

Although he was thinking of those blue eyes all the way back to his apartment.

* * *

"Sternritter, I have something to announce," called Ywach.

Haschwalth had gathered all of the sternritter, as ordered, into the assembly room. Ywach preferred formality and didn't always disclose his plans, even to Haschwalth. Haschwalth looked around but he couldn't see Uryu anywhere. He could easily be locked in the palace, although Haschwalth didn't think Ywach would leave him alone, just in case he tried something.

"Come forth," said Ywach.

The sternritter stepped forward as one formation. At the same time, Uryu entered onto the stage from the same door that Ywach had emerged from. Haschwalth stared. Ywach had his traditions. And one of them was that nobody stood on the same level as him, even Haschwalth.

"Ishida Uryu. He is the lone Quincy survivor in this world," said Ywach. He paused, allowing all eyes to take in Uryu. "I now name this man my successor."

A moment of silence. Haschwalth feeling numb to the core.

And then chaos from all around.

"Your majesty! Please reconsider!" yelled Bazz B.

_He's going to get himself killed. _

Haschwalth slung his arm out to stop Bazz B from leaping at the stage, all the time keeping his eyes on Uryu, who was staring ahead with glassy blue eyes.

"Protests will not be tolerated. Your opinions are not needed," said Ywach. "This man's strength will be made known to all of you in the coming battles. That is all."

And with that, Ywach was leaving the stage and Uryu was following him.

"That's not a man. That's a boy!" Bambietta hissed. "Who is he?! Give me one evening with that brat and I'll find out how much of a man he is. And I'll cut him in half when I'm done!"

Haschwalth could only stare at Uryu's retreating back.

* * *

**This was just a one-shot so there won't be any more uodates. I might do other similar stories as more information about the Vandenreich is revealed in the manga though.**

**Don't you think Haschwalth looks like the hairdresser type? ; ) I didn't mean for it to be yaoi, but somehow the sexual tension crept in...! **

**margo-pol - hope you like this because I know you wanted something about the recent manga :)**


End file.
